Birth and Death Day
by RisaLoveHiru
Summary: Hari jadiku dan hari pergimu. Haruskah ini terjadi? R&R.


Berbulan-bulan hiatus karena bahan cerita nggak mampir-mampir juga ke kepala saya dan ditambah dengan semua test sebelum liburan semester satu dan UN yang sukses membuat saya sakit kepala, jelas saya kaget waktu ide cerita untuk fic yang satu ini mampir tiba-tiba pas saya lagi di taxi, duduk manis di kursi depan sebelah sopir. Saya lagi asyik-asyiknya ngelamun mikirin sahabat adik saya yang baru saja kehilangan ayahnya yang tercinta—turut berduka cita sebelumnya—ketika tiba-tiba saja saya membayangkan bagaimana kalau itu terjadi pada saya sendiri?

Sumpah, saya belum pernah nangis atau semacamnya gara-gara kehilangan sesuatu. Waktu nenek saya "pergi" beberapa tahun yang lalu, saya bahkan nggak nangis. Atau tepatnya nggak bisa nangis. Tapi ketika mikirin penderitaan sahabat adik saya, yang tiba-tiba jadi harapan keluarga, berhubung dia anak cowok satu-satunya, tiba-tiba aja saya pengin nangis. Sedih banget, sumpah.

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya saya mengangkat genre _hurt_ di fandom ini. Saya masih butuh banyak latihan dalam ini, tapi saya harap kalian bisa dapet _feeling_ yang saya pengin kalian rasain soal kehilangan.

Fic ini khusus saya persembahkan kepada semua orang yang pernah mengalami kehilangan, baik kehilangan benda maupun kehilangan.. seseorang yang berharga.

.

**Eyeshield 21 ©** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Theme © RisaLoveHiru**

**Birth and Death Day**

.

_Mamori's POV._

Trrrrt, trrrt, trrrt.

Kegiatan menulisku seketika terhenti ketika merasakan getaran sebanyak tiga kali dari saku celanaku. Alisku langsung terangkat naik. Siapa sih yang mengirimiku SMS malam-malam begini? Apa dia—si pengirim—tidak menduga, atau sekedar berpikir kalau aku mungkin saja sudah tidur? Mengingat sekarang sudah jam setengah sebelas, aku ragu si pengirim melihat jam sebelum memutuskan menggangguku.

Atau mungkin saja ini masalah darurat, yang tidak bisa menunggu hingga esok hari agar aku mengetahuinya. Jangan-jangan ruangan klubku kebakaran. Kau tau, itu bisa saja terjadi sewaktu-waktu. Ketua klubku sekaligus pencetak-kemenangan-tim-dengan-seribu-satu-triknya menyimpan beberapa alat peledak di dalam lemari penyimpanan bola dan kaus cadangan, dan meski aku sudah menyimpannya begitu hati-hati, tetap saja bahan peledak bisa meledak dengan sumber api sedikit saja.

Tapi itu hanya khayalan gilaku, karena aku tau seratus persen dia tidak akan membiarkan ruangan klubnya terbakar. Terlalu banyak benda berharga di sana.

Jadi, daripada aku terus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang _mungkin_ terjadi, aku putuskan lebih baik aku membuka dulu SMS itu baru menyimpulkan.

Ternyata dari Suzuna. Isinya juga bukan hal yang serius, kalau tidak mau aku katakan sepele.

_Tinggal satu setengah jam lagi sebelum Mamo-nee ulang tahun!_

Argh. Aku mengerang. Aku bahkan nyaris bisa melupakan masalah itu hingga gadis cilik ini mengingatkanku lagi tentangnya melalui SMS. Apa sih yang istimewa dari berumur 17 tahun? Aku tetaplah aku. Tinggiku juga tidak berubah, termasuk ukuran tubuh dari atas sampai bawah, pemikiranku masih seperti dulu-dulu—mungkin hanya berubah menjadi tidak terlalu protektif mengenai Sena—tapi secara keseluruhan, tidak ada yang perlu dirayakan dari bertambah umur satu tahun. Malah aku akan bertambah tua, akan segera mengikuti berbagai bimbingan sebelum test ujian masuk, dan keluar dari klub.

Hal terakhirlah yang membuatku paling kesal. Mengurus klub Deimon Devil Bats telah menjadi saat-saat yang menyenangkan untukku, dan aku masih belum mau kehilangan setumpuk sumber kebahagiaanku. Bahkan aku sangat menyukai saat-saat mencuci seluruh seragam anggota klub, karena aku bisa merasakan perjuangan mereka dari noda-noda yang menempel di seragam mereka, bau keringat yang menguar, dan terkadang robekan-robekan di beberapa tempat. Semuanya tampak sangat.. mengagumkan.

Oke, mengagumkan memang terlalu dramatis untuk kondisi ini. Seakan-akan aku gila keringat atau gila mencuci. Hanya saja dengan melihat semua usaha mereka hingga mereka berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dengan lawan sesulit apapun.. Rasanya aku jadi ingin menangis.

Deimon Devil Bats yang sebelumnya bukan apa-apa, kini sudah menjadi apa-apa. Salah satu lawan yang patut diperhitungkan di Kanto.

Dan soal ulang tahun—Suzuna kelihatannya begitu senang aku berusia tujuh belas, kendati akulah yang ulang tahun, bukan dirinya, jadi seharusnya aku yang senang, bukannya dia yang tidak mengalami penambahan usia. Namun dia memang selalu gembira, dan sayangnya aku tidak kecipratan sedikit kebahagiaannya sekarang.

Beberapa tahun lalu aku juga menganggap ulang tahun adalah suatu acara yang benar-benar menyenangkan, dengan kue besar penuh krim dan stroberi di atasnya, juga kado-kado, tapi sekarang.. maksudku, khusus untuk besok, aku berharap hari esok tidak pernah datang saja.

Alasannya? Sepele.

Kalian mungkin tertawa mendengarnya.

Oke, sebelumnya, aku harus menceritakan kalian sesuatu dulu. Hal yang memalukan sebetulnya. Aku juga tidak suka mengumbar-ngumbarnya—baik, baik. Akan kukatakan. Yah, sebenarnya..

Aku dan Youichi berpacaran.

…..

Kaget? Yah, aku tidak heran kalau kalian kaget. Kami memang sangat berbeda. Dengan sifatnya yang cenderung ke arah iblis dan sifatku sendiri yang katanya sungguh _malaikat_, jelas saja tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau kami berhubungan. Pacaran, maksudku.

Wajahku rasanya panas membicarakan ini. Hingga kini pun aku masih tidak percaya kalau Youchi memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Jujur, aku sendiri tidak pernah mengira dia akan naksir cewek. Atau ditaksir cewek. Dia begitu menakutkan, egois, kasar.. Lucunya lagi, dengan semua julukan yang kuberikan padanya, ternyata malah aku yang jatuh cinta padanya.

Silahkan tertawa.

Sepuluh bulan yang lalu, tepatnya di bulan Februari, aku nekat membuatkannya cokelat rasa mint kesukaannya. Lalu nekat memberikannya. Aku ingat betul tanganku gemetar saat menyerahkannya padanya, kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutku juga putus-putus tidak keruan. Sungguh keajaiban karena ternyata dia mengerti kata-kataku, karena aku yang mengatakannya saja tidak mengerti yang aku ucapkan.

Yang terjadi berikutnya dia membuka bungkus pink cokelatku, menggigitnya sedikit, dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat menawan. Aku langsung terbius, kakiku tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas. Aku nyaris jatuh ke lantai kalau tangannya yang kekar itu tidak segera meraih pinggangku, mencegahku mencium bumi.

Belum habis efek senyuman menawannya, tiba-tiba aku menyadari aku kini ada di pelukannya. Tanganku menyentuh dadanya yang bidang. Mukaku seketika memanas. Dia pun tertawa melihatku wajahku yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali!" ejeknya geli. Aku memberengut.

"Diam!"

Tubuhnya wangi sekali. Seperti rasa permen karet kesukaannya—mint menyegarkan. Aku tak puas-puasnya mencium aroma tubuhnya. Sengaja kubiarkan kepalaku bersandar pada bahunya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam guna menyedot lebih banyak aroma tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya kebingungan. Aku menggeleng. Kelihatannya aku tidak bisa bicara sekarang. Kepalaku kacau, aku bahkan tidak mendengar bel pergantian pelajaran yang berbunyi—aku memberikan cokelat di sela-sela istirahat dan jam pelajaran keempat. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini.

Sepertinya dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, karena sedetik kemudian dia menunduk. Mulutku langsung dipenuhi rasa cokelat.

Hiruma Youichi baru saja menciumku.

Setelahnya, secara tidak resmi aku menjadi pacar Youichi. Tidak resmi karena dia tidak pernah mengatakan suka atau semacamnya padaku. Jawabannya hanya ciuman, dan itu kuartikan sebagai "ya".

Yang omong-omong, mulai kubenci sejak kira-kira seminggu yang lalu. Aku ingin Youichi mengucapkan kata suka padaku di hari ulang tahunku, dan dia menolak. Penolakannya jelas menorah luka di hatiku, karena diam-diam aku ingin dia mengucapkan tiga kata yang pasti ingin didengar semua perempuan dari laki-laki yang ditaksirnya di hari spesialku, hari dimana aku lahir di dunia. Lagipula ini cuma tiga kata. Apa sih susahnya mengucapkan aku-suka-padamu pada cewek yang sudah kau pacari selama kira-kira sepuluh bulan?

Dia juga menolak datang ke pesta ulang tahunku. Bukan pesta besar—hanya keluarga dan teman dekat saja yang diundang. Ako, Sara, Sena, Suzuna dan anggota Devil Bats lainnya. Jadi sebenarnya dia pasti akan merasa tenang berada di dekat orang-orang yang dikenalnya, kecuali ayah-ibuku.

Maksudku, ayolah! Hanya acara makan malam di sebuah tempat karaoke dengan anak-anak klub, dua orang teman perempuan dan orang tua. Apa sih susahnya meluangkan waktu sejenak?

Jadi, dia menolak mengucapkan tiga kata padaku, menolak datang ke pesta ulang tahunku, dan sebenarnya dari tadi aku mengiriminya SMS yang tidak juga dibalasnya hingga sekarang. Baru jam sebelas, tidak mungkin dia sudah tidur sekarang. Mungkin dia memakai _headset_, sehingga tidak mendengar HP-nya berdering..

Trrrrt, trrrrt, trrrrt.

MUNGKINKAH?

_Tinggal sejam lagi sebelum Mamo-nee ulang tahun!_

Kuputuskan untuk tidak membalasnya.

.

-XXX-

.

_November, tanggal 24._

Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahunku, mengucapkan tiga kata padaku, bahkan dia tidak mengatakan selamat-ulang-tahun untukku! HP-nya juga mati, jadi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya untuk menanyakan maksudnya.

Sepanjang hari aku cemberut, menatap HP-ku yang sengaja kuletakkan tepat di depan mata dengan kesal, menanti-nanti saat layar HP-ku berkedip-kedip dan menunjukkan nama Youichi di nama peneleponnya. Tapi sampai bosan aku menunggu, SMS maupun telepon tidak juga masuk ke ponselku, kecuali SMS-SMS selamat dari yang lain.

Mereka saja ingat ulang tahunku. Wakana, Julie, Kotaro, Akaba, Sakuraba, Riku, Ikkyu, bahkan Yamato dan Taka! Mereka yang berada sangat jauh dariku dan hanya bertemu selama beberapa kali saja ingat hari jadiku, dan pacarku tidak ingat sama sekali?

Rasanya ingin menangis.

Tidak seperti ulang tahun yang seharusnya—penuh tawa juga senyuman—ulang tahunku kali ini kuhabiskan dengan tidur-tiduran di kamar. Pesta makan malam di tempat karaoke juga tidak meningkatkan semangatku, malah membuatku semakin malas. Sebagai gantinya untuk membunuh waktu, aku berusaha mengarang alasan yang bagus untuk kukatakan pada yang lainnya kalau Youichi tidak bisa datang karena, misalnya, ada bahan ancaman yang tidak mungkin dia lewatkan, atau saat ini dia tengah di London, membajak beberapa sistem bank di sana, atau semacamnya.

Tidak banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk membuat karangan—kuputuskan untuk mengatakan dia sakit, alasan yang sangat klise—dan aku kembali merana. Sebelumnya Ibu sempat masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menanyaiku soal ini-itu, karena aku tampak kurang sehat. Kukatakan padanya aku baik-baik saja meski sebenarnya aku sakit. Tepatnya, sakit hati.

Aku tidak ingin membuat orang tuaku khawatir karena tingkahku yang sedikit senewen di hari spesialku, jadi kupaksakan untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan dan membuka lemari baju, menghabiskan kira-kira sejam lebih untuk mencoba berbagai macam baju, celana serta rok dan menggabungkannya dengan warna-warni aksesori. Sukses. Ibu tidak naik ke kamarku lagi, dan aku kembali terlentang di atas tempat tidur.

.

-XXX-

.

Tepat jam lima sore, aku dan kedua orang tuaku berangkat menuju tempat karaoke dengan semangat yang semakin menipis. Aku terus bergerak gelisah di kursi penumpang, melirik kanan-kiri seperti orang udik tidak pernah datang ke kota yang penuh dengan bangunan beton dan besi. Ibuku mengira aku gugup, padahal aku sebenarnya hanya tidak ingin ke pesta. Tidak tanpa pacarku.

Dia masih juga tidak menelepon.

Kalau dia ingin membuatku gelisah, dia sukses melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah merindukannya seperti aku merindukannya hari ini. Kemana dia? Kenapa dia tidak juga membalas SMS-ku?

Trrrt, trrrt, trrrt.

Suzuna baru saja mengirimiku SMS kalau dia, Sena dan Monta sudah tiba. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Aku menopang daguku dengan tangan kanan, menatap pemandangan diluar dengan hati yang setiap menit semakin hampa. Tepat beberapa meter sebelum tiba di lokasi, taksi yang kutumpangi tiba-tiba berjalan kian lambat. Dengan heran ayahku bertanya apa yang terjadi kepada pengendara sepeda motor di sebelah taksi kami dengan cara menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Ada kecelakaan." jawab laki-laki itu. Ayahku ber-oooh pelan.

Laki-laki itu menambahkan kalau seorang anak laki-laki tewas karena kecelakaan tersebut. Ibuku terpekik keras sewaktu mendengar bagian itu. Aku merinding sesaat, tapi sedetik kemudian perhatianku kembali tercurah ke pemandangan di sebelah kanan. Kami baru saja melewati toko _Cream Puff Kariya_ yang sangat kusukai, dan kalian pasti tidak heran mengapa aku tidak memperhatikan soal kecelakaan lagi.

Di depan pintu karaoke Suzuna, Sena dan Monta sudah menunggu. Mereka tersenyum padaku, mengucapkan selamat dan memberi kado, yang sebenarnya sangat kuharapkan kudapatkan dari laki-laki berambut spike kuning bergigi runcing.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kemana sih dia?

Aku mencoba mengiriminya SMS sekali lagi. Tidak diterima. Kutelepon, operator mengatakan nomor yang kutuju sedang tidak aktif.

Kesabaranku habis. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya kelak, aku akan menampar wajahnya keras-keras. Sekedar menanamkan pada kepalanya yang penuh amefuto itu kalau aku ingin dia datang ke pesta di hari ulang tahunku dan tidak mematikan HP-nya seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Aku berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang sama di hari ulang tahunnya. Sekedar balas dendam, kau tau.

Tiga bersaudara—Juumonji, Kuroki dan Togano—Yukimitsu, Komutsubi, beberapa anggota cadangan Deimon Devil Bats, Ishimaru dkk juga sudah datang. Seperti Suzuna dkk, mereka bergantian mengucapkan selamat dan memberiku kado.

Yang tidak membuatku gembira sama sekali.

Tinggal Musashi yang belum datang. Kurasa dia masih mengerjakan beberapa proyek di tempat kerjanya. Aku menyuruh yang lain untuk masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu dan biar aku menunggunya diluar sendiri. Hari ini sedikit dingin, aku tidak enak untuk meminta mereka menunggu diluar lebih lama lagi.

Meski tidak senang dengan ideku, akhirnya mereka masuk juga dan meninggalkanku diluar sendirian. Aku cukup senang dengan waktu kesendirianku, membuatku memiliki cukup waktu untuk berhenti berpura-pura kalau ketidakmampuan Youichi hadir di sini membuatku sedih.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Musashi muncul dengan sepeda motornya. Aku melambai menyambutnya. Namun sedetik kemudian aku menangkap ekspresi wajahnya yang tegang, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa sekujur tubuhku merinding untuk alasan yang tidak aku ketahui.

Dia turun dari motornya dengan cepat, nafasnya terengah-engah. Aku memberinya waktu bernafas sejenak. Matanya menatapku liar.

"Anezaki.. Kau harus tau!"

Alisku berkerut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, kau bahkan belum mengambil nafas dengan baik.. Atau kita masuk ke dalam dulu, aku akan memberimu minum.."

"Tidak, Anezaki. Ini penting!" Musashi meraih tanganku, mencegahku berbalik dan masuk ke ruangan karaoke yang hangat. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Oke, ada apa?"

"Anezaki.. Hiruma.. Dia.."

Apa? Musashi tau informasi tentang Hiruma? Kini _aku_ yang ganti mencengkram tangan Musashi. Kuat-kuat.

"Kau tau dimana dia? Seharian aku meng-SMS-nya, tapi tidak dibalas! Kutelepon nomornya tidak aktif, maksudku ini hari ulang tahunku, seharusnya dia datang atau mengucapkan selamat! Kemana dia? Beritahu aku!"

Musashi melepaskan cengkramanku. Kentara sekali dia kesakitan karenanya. Tidak bisa disalahkan, karena aku memang mencengkramnya begitu kuat. Siapa pun pasti kesakitan kalau dibegitukan.

"Anezaki.. Hiruma.. ada di rumah sakit. Dia kecelakaan. Dia.. meninggal."

…..

Aku terdiam sejenak. Menatap Musashi bingung.

"Apa katamu tadi?"

"Anezaki, aku tau kau pasti shock, tapi itulah kenyataannya.. Hiruma meninggal dalam perjalanannya ke sini. Di perempatan sebelum tempat ini. Kurasa kau melewatinya, kau harus lewat sana kalau mau ke tempat karaoke ini.."

…..

Telingaku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja.. semuanya begitu hampa. Gerakan-gerakan seperti terhenti di sekelilingku. Mataku menatap Musashi bingung. Aku tidak mengerti.

Lalu rasanya ada dua besi besar menghantam sisi kanan dan kiri kepalaku, menekan otakku, melesaknya lebih ke dalam, mengadu satu sama lain, saling bentur dan.. sakit. Aku berusaha menarik nafas, tapi tidak ada oksigen yang kuhirup. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan gas Karbon dioksida dari hidungku. Dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya terdengar lagi—langkah-langkah kaki, suara kendaraan, samar-samar lagu _Happy B'day for You_ dari tempat karaoke.. Begitu keras, seperti aku tidak pernah mendengar sebelumnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan mataku memanas. Rasanya ada yang tumpah dari kedua bola mataku, membasahi pipiku, terus mengalir ke leherku..

Aku menangis. Keras.

Aku berteriak. Kencang.

Aku kehilangan tenaga. Aku terhuyung dan jatuh ke tanah. Dengan tangisan dan teriakan.

Aku masih tidak bisa bernafas.

Atau mengeluarkannya.

Aku juga tidak bisa melihat. Semuanya menjadi gelap. Dan aku juga tidak mendengar apapun lagi.

Gelap. Dingin. Sunyi..

Youichi.. Youichi.. _Youichi_..

.

-XXX-

.

_Tubuhnya dingin. Bibirnya ungu, dan dadanya tidak naik-turun. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak. Matanya terpejam, dan saat kupanggil, dia tidak menyahut._

_Tak pernah kulihat dia begitu damai._

_Tapi haruskah?_

_Haruskah dia pergi di saat aku merayakan hari jadiku?_

_Haruskah aku merayakan hari-hari yang sama di tahun berikutnya dengan perasaan hampa yang sama?_

_Kurasa aku juga mati._

_Karena sekelilingku rasanya gelap, dingin, dan sunyi._

_Apakah aku sudah menyusulnya?_

.

-XXX-

.

Saya sadar betul saya masih baru sekali dalam _genre_ ini, namun saya sangat berharap pembaca semua menyukainya.

Terima kasih kalau kalian sudi meninggalkan komentar sebelum mengklik _Close_. (:

-RisaLoveHiru-


End file.
